


Contemplation of Nutritional Value from the Perspective of a Lettuce Leaf

by geniewish



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (aggressive riding), Anal Sex, Beaches, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Shownu, Bottom Wonho, Bruises, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle Kink, Non-Linear Narrative, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hyungwon, double sided dildo use, established showho, horrible attempts at humor, kihyun is exclusively a plot device here, referenced body image, referenced undernegotiated kink, side changhyuk, side jooki, specifically boobs, verse couple showho, yeah guess who has that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewish/pseuds/geniewish
Summary: “So,” Kihyun starts, “what, you fucked them?”“No,” Hyungwon gruffs, pointing a single limp finger in Kihyun’s general direction. “They did the fucked.”alternatively, hyungwon tells kihyun a series of events that lead to him getting a crush on Beefy Boi #1, comparing himself to a skewer stick, getting a crush on Beefy Boi #2, who is also coincidentally BB #1's boyfriend, committing to some risky diving, and finally reaching a conclusion to his endless existential crises while testing his stamina in bed.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	Contemplation of Nutritional Value from the Perspective of a Lettuce Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> (rubs hands) will probably not apologise for subpar writing style here bc im just a carcass of once alive human being and you can tell i got really tired writing this towards the end so even though i wanted more smut this is already 12k so thats all i'll give u
> 
> i have some warning:  
> \- though everything happening is consensual, the under-negotiated kink is bruising and biting, as well as overpowering treatment of the top which basically means hw asked them not to toss him but he accidentally got tossed anyway
> 
> hope u enjoy!!

Hyungwon walks into his hotel room, catches his reflection in the hallway mirror and immediately wants to cry. His eyes widen. Hair a nest, face an unscrubbed mess, black t-shirt stained with god knows what (cum) (or maybe saliva, actually), and neck discoloured to the point he needs to double check that he isn’t just a floating head hovering over a random body his wandering wailing soul has stolen out of spite.

He doesn’t have a neck anymore. Whatever the gorgeous throat earned him compliments about his swan-like beauty and other cheesy things, it doesn’t exist at this point in time. What does exist, though, is a canvas of dark acrylic purple. Bruises so deep and heavy they will take not five days, not a week, but two weeks to fade away. He has been sucked to _blood_ , if dark red splotches inside the darker purple are anything to go by, which they are, because they hurt like a bitch, and Hyungwon squirms and shivers just by looking at himself.

His hand starts shaking in premature pain before he even touches the marks. Where is his neck? Who knows. Not between his shoulders. He is a levitating head.

Hyungwon waddles into the bedroom. “Kihyun, do I look like shit?”

Kihyun raises his head from his phone and also widens his eyes in that exaggerated Hollywoodian way, eyebrows digging into the folds on his forehead. “You look like death herself took mercy on you after aggressively stabbing you with a bedazzled sceptre and then shat on you until you lost your sense of perception and dignity as a human being.”

Hyungwon’s face scrunches back into his confused sleepy scowl. “And you have empathic superpowers,” he mumbles and plops his sore perished body into an armchair.

He isn’t sure what he is right now, he could be Hyungwon, or he could be an earthworm that got magically transferred into the body of a Hyungwon but not before it got stepped on several times by brutal merciless school kids. Someone could poke him with a stick and he would only react if they purposefully jabbed him in the whatever is left of his neck.

And… the rest of him?

Hyungwon tugs on the collar of his t-shirt and peeps at his chest. Not a chest. A bloodbath. He is a nice-looking young man with a very nice warm skin tone but he is slowly turning into the singing alien lady from _The Fifth Element_ , the removing of the heavy extraterrestrial prism included.

He would like to look back at himself in retrospect and recall the exact series of events that lead him to this moment, but he doesn’t have the braincell capacity to produce a single coherent thought. He is already having a hard time placing Kihyun into their shared hotel room. 

“So,” Kihyun starts, no longer interested in his phone and fully immersed in the phantom carcass of his once alive best friend. “What, you fucked them?”

A tiny fake poppy in a tiny crystal vase on the desk looks like it’s about to start swaying with a hum of _I am groot_ , sung melodically in baby voice. Wasn’t there a bluebell just yesterday? Hyungwon tilts his head, and the flower vase starts running in circles. Kihyun’s presence almost starts running in circles too.

“No,” he gruffs, pointing a sexy limp finger into Kihyun’s general direction. “They did the fucked.”

“What,” Kihyun promptly and politely asks.

“They fucked themselves on me while I was just there,” Hyungwon gestures vaguely with one hand, “trying to figure out what role I’m supposed to be playing here.”

Hyungwon promises he is not drunk. He is just very, very disoriented. He is merely a floating head, don’t forget. A worm smudged and dragged along the road.

“Here you’re playing the role of You Tell Kihyun How Badly You Got Laid Last Night You Didn’t Notice You Have Cum In Your Hair,” Kihyun sternly offers. 

“I have cum in my hair?” Hyungwon slides a jelly hand through his tangled strands.

“No, you have a conquer to share.”

Kihyun, for someone so conformist-religious-conservative, is drooling with way too much anticipation to hear about Hyungwon’s peculiar sex escapades. Like about that one time he went skinny-dipping in the ocean in an obscure lagoon last year and got bitten by a jellyfish while giving a handjob underwater, or about that one instance when he was fingering a guy in the car and accidentally straightened so abruptly he hit his head on the roof and nearly got a concussion, or about his first and last ever orgy in a huge spacious mansion bathroom where he slipped on the polished tiles and ended up with a fractured pinky and severely bruised hip bone, or about the story of how he was dating a witch-slash-cult-leader who took him to the cabin in the woods and almost sacrificed him to the Devil when all he expected was a little roleplay on a pentagram made of roses and Definitely Fake knife play, but, in retrospect, maybe it isn’t Kihyun’s impolite curiosity and just Hyungwon himself.

“I am no conquistador, Kihyun,” Hyungwon wistfully drones. “I am a sex toy.”

Kihyun gives him an up-and-down. “Not a very sturdy one.”

“No, but,” Hyungwon squints in his best impression of Leo DiCaprio. “Have you ever seen two considerably plump-looking butts slapping against each other as their owners engage with a double-sided dildo?”

Kihyun’s face remains impenetrable. “I am saddened to inform you, I haven’t.”

“Yeah…” Hyungwon exhales and nods to himself, the rest of the world lost to him as he dives back into the memories that he couldn’t even suspect would detonate something so ominous. 

“Right, start from the beginning.” Kihyun rubs his hands together, and though his lips remain tight, his eyes bleed to hear about the cause of Hyungwon’s headless woeing. 

In the beginning, there was a beach, a sandy spread before the ocean glimmering beautifully below their hotel windows. In the beginning, there was an organised trip to this resort for the postgrad students to breathe in a little life before they would inevitably die from insomnia and stress and cramped fingers from writing all these dissertations. In the beginning, there was Hyungwon in a black t-shirt and long, blue swim trunks with cute turtle patterns, towel thrown over his dry shoulders as he sat hunched under the shaded parasol, staring at – or, if you ask his shithead friends, ogling – a pair of nice pecs and Cadbury abs with something between appreciation, jealousy and heartbreak.

“He is so out of your league,” Kihyun said without looking up from his phone.

Minhyuk, leisuring at the head of their small white beach table, smiled and squinted at Hyungwon from underneath his wet bangs, waiting for a comically tragic answer.

“He’s probably straight anyway. Or worse – a top,” Hyungwon said apathetically. Then his eyebrows twitched as a new theory lighted a bulb over his head and his lips pouted with dawning doom. “Or the worst case scenario – has an even hotter boyfriend.”

“Nah,” Minhyuk assured, amused, and turned to look at Son Hyunwoo, the subject of Hyungwon’s musclelust and the textbook definition of his – and everyone’s – ideal type. “Guys like him probably like someone small to carry around.”

Then a wet and very excitedly agitated Changkyun appeared under the sunshade, crazed smile on his lips, toned – brilliantly fleshy and curving right under a guiding palm – body glistening with water. 

“I heard something about carrying someone small,” he heaved.

Minhyuk delightedly patted his lap. “Come here.” Changkyun graciously and not really flung himself over Minhyuk’s knees and wrapped his arms around his neck, a small sexy thing for Minhyuk to carry around.

Hyungwon’s face turned sour. 

Then a very well-built, superbly fit Jooheon ran out of nowhere and smacked Kihyun on a shoulder with a wet palm, leaving a print on Kihyun’s t-shirt, the gesture not at all, not even a little, not even a tiny bit angering Kihyun and instead making him spread in a gross smile and reaching for Jooheon’s jaw. He pecked him on the lips with a loud demonstrative smooch.

Hyungwon’s face turned so bitter he could rival an Okinawa cucumber.

Jooheon nodded in his direction. “You going for a swim?”

“No,” Hyungwon grumbled. He is not going for a swim. He is going to sit here in this white plastic chair that’s digging unevenly into the sand and stare at the hot, buff, gorgeous Son Hyunwoo messily wiping his hair with a towel and smiling at his bunch of devoted girl friends. Hyungwon is okay where he is. He is not going for a swim.

“So out of your league,” Changkyun mused, peering into the distance, his face in a default I’m A Hot Sailor In The Royal Navy kind of mode. 

But, of course, because all this deprecation wasn’t enough, the universe decided to snicker at Hyungwon a little louder and put him on the opposite end of the humiliation kink. As if a single Son Hyunwoo wasn’t enough, there, fresh out of the water, looking like an illegally perfect lifeguard from some Australian show, came out Poseidon, Apollo and Perseus all in one body and walked right up to Son Hyunwoo, hugged him around the curvy waist and put a stunning defined chin on his magnificent broad shoulder.

Hyungwon heard his (not)friends’ cackles before they could even turn to look at him, and Hyungwon could already predict the way Jooheon’s eyes widened in crazed amusement and his lips tightened in a ruthless attempt to withhold a series of incredulous snorts. 

Thankfully, Changkyun decided to guffaw charmingly out loud to spare Hyungwon of this horrible, belittling Point Fingers And Laugh pantomime. 

“When you thought you have no chance because the man’s unavailable but it turns out he is taken by someone ten times hotter,” Minhyuk pushed through a series of wet chuckles and rested against Changkyun’s well-toned shoulder, trembling in silent giggles.

Hyungwon thought back to the time Minhyuk was in the same Sad Singles Solidarity Club with Hyungwon back in high school, but where Minhyuk exceeded in charming everyone with a little wrist limping and a gait too confident for his scrawny little legs, Hyungwon lacked with fear of being seen as only a pretty tender flower boy and not at all an incubus with an arsenal of skills ranging from good spanking technique and an immaculate training syllabus for pets of all kinds.

Because, you know, it’s at times like these where you find yourself needing a kind word from your best friend.

So the longer he stared at the way Lee Hoseok’s Champion Tits bounced with every excited movement he made in the presence of his obviously loving, smitten boyfriend, the saltier Hyungwon became, because this was not fair that Life, the Cruel Mistress, wasn’t too enthusiastic about giving him his picture perfect relationship only because he couldn’t grow a set of some real badonkers. 

If Lord had shown mercy, he would be lying somewhere on the opposite side of the row of sun loungers on a sandy towel in nothing but tight short trunks around his noodly physique and squeezing a thick, rock-hard bicep between his hands.

Instead he tightened his fingers around his own shoulders and abstracted himself from reality, absorbing the humiliating sadness of the situation for future reference when he finally sits down to write a script for his own Academy-worthy drama film about a lonely misunderstood man. Like all lonely misunderstood men must do.

Kihyun squinted at the sun, or maybe at him. “Don’t be so hard on yourself,” he said. Hyungwon slowly slid his gaze to the side to leer at him. “There’s plenty of buff men around,” Kihyun continued and sipped on his coke. “It’s almost like you could become one yourself,” was mumbled into his glass.

Hyungwon’s fight or **fight** responses had almost been activated if something hadn’t caught his eye. Across the shallow row of sun loungers, Son Hyunwoo quickly made his way between the towels towards the sea. His pecs trembled and bounced with every move, his calves bulged and thighs tensed underneath the wet tight trunks. Hyungwon curled more into himself and threw his head back to woefully look after the subject of his daydream (as in, literally a day dream, he’s only developed the crush this early morning when he spotted Son Hyunwoo sitting with his mates at the buffet), when he suddenly wasn’t dreamy or woeful anymore. 

For a flash of a second, for the briefest blink of an eye, Son Hyunwoo’s eyes met with his, and Hyungwon was sure of it because he is a realist and knows when something happens from the perfectly objective point of view, and at that very moment, a boulder of anxieties tumbled down his throat into his chest, and he froze. And if that wasn’t horrifying enough, the very corner of Son Hyunwoo’s plump, cherry, heart-shaped lips tugged to the side, flattening them into – and God forgive Hyungwon for drawing that word out – a grin. 

Son Hyunwoo just grinned at him.

At Hyungwon’s thin shrivelled form hiding under an umbrella, a towel and a tee at thirty degrees weather on the nicest beach resort in the country, and then ran off his way, grabbed a surfboard and plunged into the sea, unaware of the said shrivelled Hyungwon woefully and dreamily looking after him.

“Did he just check me out,” Hyungwon mumbled to himself.

“No, I think it was Jooheon, actually,” Changkyun said.

“Yeah, totally Jooheon.”

“Jooheon for sure.”

“Definitely.”

Hyungwon turned to look at his comrades. “I would really appreciate it guys if you stopped making it so obvious.”

Minhyuk cheered his glass of coke at him. “To young love.”

“To young love,” Kihyun echoed and clinked with Minhyuk.

“I am a single man in the mid-twenties,” Hyungwon weakly protested. 

“I’m not,” Changkyun said and shifted comfortably on Minhyuk’s lap.

So, it started off something like that.

“Hyungwon, I was literally there,” Kihyun says.

Hyungwon catches himself mindlessly scratching at his bruises and when he looks at his hands, a suspicious layer of red gathers under his nails.

“Where was I?”

“In Son Hyunwoo’s ass, I hope,” Kihyun replies with a mix of scorn and dubiousity.

“Oh, yeah. That’s a good one.”

Kihyun claps his hands together, _clap-clap-clap_ , and shouts, “How was the night!”

The night was good. Just the same evening Son Hyunwoo graced Hyungwon with a twitch of attention – Hyungwon caught him glancing at him in the hotel restaurant after Son Hyunwoo finished stacking up his plate with every kind of every food displayed at the buffet.

Hyungwon knew it was directed at him. Because when Hyungwon sneaked a peek at their table when he returned from the toilet, Lee Hoseok met eyes with him and curled the corners of his mouth just ever so slightly, and Hyungwon knew that this was also directed at him.

He was feeling a little negatively predisposed about the whole ordeal (the total of three glances thrown his way). Sure, he could attract attention, he was tall and, like, modelesque, and also long and rather lofty and also long, but he didn’t think he turned heads. Minhyuk did, sure, but Hyungwon, Hyungwon acquired admiration with impeccable communication skills and a credit card readily available at any moment, and as of now he’d been neither a conversation partner nor a sugar daddy to either of the boys.

Little did he know on that sad woefully dreamy evening that the very next morning, right by the counter with scrambled, hard-boiled, and fried eggs, Hyungwon would bump shoulders with the very Son Hyunwoo. Or, rather, the very Son Hyunwoo would open the pot with sunny-side ups and very univocally, unambiguously, and intentionally turn his head towards Hyungwon.

Son Hyunwoo smiled at him then. Shyly, timidly, and immediately lowered his head. Hyungwon smiled back at him. Placed a sausage on his plate. Glanced back at Son Hyunwoo.

Son Hyunwoo glanced back at him. “Hyungwon, right?”

His voice was deep but soft, placed somewhere within him rather than right at the back of his throat like Lee Hoseok’s, and Hyungwon could distinguish those tiny notes of uncertainty behind the bold ice breaker. 

“That’s me. Hyunwoo?” Hyungwon asked in return, smiling as politely as he could without giving away his exploding excitement and trembling thrill, and he craned his neck to be on the same eye level with the guy, hoping his eyes didn’t sparkle with million stars.

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo exhaled a tiny silent chuckle then. His eyes were crinkled. His eyes were always crinkled when he talked, Hyungwon was very particular about observing that phenomenon from afar, but seeing the three adorable wrinkles in the corners of those adorable Pomeranian eyes directed right at him was doing more damage to his little heart than good. “I was just wondering,” Hyunwoo put three fried eggs on his plate beside a big lump of rice and reached for the sausage pot right in front of Hyungwon, his thick, magnificent, beautiful arm a gift to Hyungwon’s sore eyes. “We’re going cliff diving this afternoon, it’s just by the neighbouring resort. If you want to join?”

Hyungwon stared at him then, those million stars exploding into a mass of confusion and incredulity, yet processing the words so clearly it’s like the sun was shining right through his head. 

“Take your friends, of course, uhm,” Hyunwoo stacked four, five, six, seven sausages on his plate, one slipping from the edge, which he then grabbed and bit straight from his bare hand, looking at Hyungwon neither expectantly nor dejectedly. 

Hyungwon smiled wider, deciding it an appropriate time to charm the guy with his perfect row of teeth. “I’d gladly join.” Then, not to sound too eager and distance himself from the possibility of blurting something he would later regret, he picked up his plate and vaguely glanced at it to let Hyunwoo know that his friends miss Hyungwon very much and urgently need Hyungwon to come back to the table before they write him a tragic memoir. Hyunwoo smiled wider too, his adorable, bunny front teeth peeking under his top lip. “Message me? My number should be in the main group chat––”

“Yep, I’ll do that,” Hyunwoo’s face crinkled further with another silent breathy chuckle, and they exchanged their see you later’s and bon appetit’s and sat at their respective tables and gave their friends an update on the situation, to which Minhyuk said no, Kihyun said yes, Changkyun sprung in his seat like a scallion with starry curious kitten eyes, and Jooheon grimaced like a kitty with no stars in his eyes and started mentally pitying himself. 

So no longer teasing Hyungwon about his out-of-the-leagueness and instead taunting him about diving into the water without breaking a bone, Hyungwon, Kihyun and Changkyun commenced their journey to the cliffside. 

The sun was no longer scorching after midday, the sky was blue and the water was blue also, the cliff wasn’t terrifyingly high, and the fellas in Hyunwoo’s and Hoseok’s company were more than just fit, and it all made Hyungwon glow.

He was radiating. Settled on his towel in long trunks and a t-shirt, sunglasses perched atop his head, flip flops on his feet and eyes fixed on a nearly sobbing Hoseok, Hyungwon was very, very happy to be there. Kihyun was enjoying a little sunbathing, Changkyun just made ten new friends and was long gone in the ocean, and Hoseok shook his head once, twice, six times to really convince Hyunwoo that he _does not want to go cliff diving._ Really. 

Hyunwoo lovingly ruffled his hair. Hoseok clutched the towel around his shoulders. Hyunwoo straightened and looked around for no one but Hyungwon alone.

And Hyungwon watched how a wet, glowing, smoothly tanned and godly built Son Hyunwoo approached him and squatted right in front of him. Kihyun didn’t even bother sitting up to greet him. Hyungwon smiled way too appreciatively in attempts to hide his flustered, flirting, fiery stares.

Hyunwoo brushed his hand through his wet hair. “Wanna come?”

Oh, he wanna come alright.

“I’ve never done it before,” Hyungwon said, now definitely ordering his lips to stretch in an open, very friendly, very delicately delighted smile. 

“Are you scared?”

“No,” Hyungwon shrugged with one shoulder, gazing out into the horizon. “I think I’ll be alright.”

When Hyunwoo chuckled then, he lowered his head. And when he looked back up at Hyungwon, he tapped his outstretched ankle and nodded in the direction of the precipice. “Come on.”

Hyungwon stood up, slipped off his flip flops, laid his sunglasses beside Kihyun, and smiled at Hyunwoo to inform him he was ready.

“I, uh, do recommend you take off your shirt, though,” Hyunwoo sincerely said, “it might hurt at the impact.”

Hyungwon _heard_ the corners of Kihyun’s mouth stretching into a nasty smirk, but Hyungwon was a better man than Yoo Kihyun and so he only smiled with a delicately tortured, _oh, is that so?_ blinking in his eyes, and gripped the hems of his tee. There was something inhumanly attractive about Hyunwoo’s face when his eyes weren’t crinkled with mirth or embarrassment, and it was sending flutters to Hyungwon’s stomach, which Hyunwoo thankfully avoided looking at when Hyungwon raised the shirt up and pulled it over his head.

He carelessly let it drop on Kihyun’s chest and smiled at Hyunwoo again. Now he was ready, and his hands weren’t at all itching to cover up, definitely weren’t itching at all. Hyunwoo smiled back. “Let’s go.”

Cheerfully, they went on.

“Make sure he doesn’t break,” Kihyun lazily shouted after them. 

Hyungwon hoped he burned.

Which, looking at him now, scrunched in the armchair opposite, round protruding cheekbones hued a gentle shade of red and the tip of his high beak nose standing out just a tad too much, seems like Hyungwon’s hopes worked out in his favour for once.

But back there on the edge of the cliff, twenty metres above the surface, Hyungwon was hoping the nervous clutching at his waist by the opposite hand wasn’t too noticeable to others, and especially Hyunwoo, who was calmly scanning the horizon like some caption of the ship with white sails. 

“Scared?” he asked.

Hyungwon shook his head. He had the urge to glance behind himself, see if anyone was looking at him and The Son Hyunwoo standing side by side like some star-crossed lovers waiting for their faith, except the only star in their diagram was Hoseok, and Hyungwon was the cross randomly placed on the tangent.

He could jump off the cliff with a sprint and a wild shout of a warrior for extra encouragement were he there alone, but he doubted he could dive as gracefully alongside Son Hyunwoo under the scrutiny of several other lads from their swimming team.

“Hoseok’s scared of heights, so you’re already doing better than him,” Hyunwoo said, and Hyungwon considered this an important attribute of Son Hyunwoo’s personality.

He huffed a little laugh. “I hope I don’t break my leg,” he mused with a mocking ponder. 

And then Hyunwoo extended his hand. Towards him. Palm facing the ocean, fingers loose in invitation to grab them. Hyungwon looked at it, and in his peripheral saw Hyunwoo swallow nervously, though his face remained as impenetrable as any live action Disney prince interpretation has. Hyungwon wished Hyunwoo acted a little less on his Live Action Disney Prince Interpretation title. Wasn’t so sweet trying to (Hyun)woo Hyungwon as if Hyungwon needed anymore (Hyun)wooing. It was Hyungwon who should be doing the wooing, not the other way round.

But maybe Hyunwoo was simply showing that the presence of a boyfriend wasn’t a problem, and Hyungwon could definitely woo and roll with that.

He took the offered hand in his.

Wet and warm against his dry palm. Thick and rough in his gentle hold.

“On the count of three,” Hyunwoo started. Hyungwon was ready to plunge on the count of zero. “One, two, three!”

And just like that, the very Devil kicked him from behind, and with their linked hands as a catalyst, Hyungwon made the final step and followed Hyunwoo into the ocean abyss. 

“Did you fuck or not?”

...From the depths of which Kihyun’s voice drags him right to the surface. 

“Kihyun,” Hyungwon says, a tired parent with no will to live reprimanding his child for skipping school again. “When you burst into my room last year yelling about your first ever encounter of sexual nature with Jooheon, I didn’t ask you any of those vulgar questions.”

Kihyun frowns theatrically then, hauls his eyes to the ceiling and mathematically flails his finger around with every clause he forms. “Except, you totally did, and when I told you about Honey’s struggles with giving head, you wouldn’t stop staring at his mouth for a whole week, measuring the scope of every bite he took of his sandwich.”

Hyungwon lets a second-long pause pass between them. “I was a different man then.”

“Whose butt did you like better?”

Hyungwon brings a hand to his chin. “It is a very difficult choice to make.”

The first time Hyungwon came face-to-back with Hyunwoo’s backside happened five minutes after their dive. They emerged out of the water, Hyunwoo laughing at Hyungwon’s warrior shouts of _hoo!_ and _wow!_ , heart and lungs and head and limbs filled with salt water and adrenaline he never experienced before (apart from that one time he was fucking against a glass wall in the penthouse on the fiftieth floor and heard a suspicious crack right when he was two thrusts away from orgasming).

They swam to the coast, and Hyunwoo got out first to show Hyungwon the way back to the top. The route lead along the steep hard rocks – granted, conveniently eroded to imitate a nice risky stairway – and as they climbed, Hyungwon watched Hyunwoo’s every step, from the waist down, where the wet trunks were sticking to his skin and wrinkled underneath the globes of his ass when he raised his leg high enough to elevate onto the next notch.

“All good?” 

And Hyungwon took a second too long to realise that Hyunwoo stopped in his tracks to check on him and was looking at him directly, and hurriedly detaching his eyes from Hyunwoo’s ass and meeting his genuine, albeit curiously knowing, gaze, Hyungwon twitched his lips in a too abrupt smile.

“Yeah, perfect.”

His feet did hurt a little, but that wasn’t something Hyunwoo should have known about him.

Back on the top of the cliff, Kihyun listened to a very excited, aggressively exhilarated Changkyun babble away about his awesome diving, and Hyunwoo hesitated on one spot, seemingly unwilling to let Hyungwon go just yet. 

“Can I, uh, introduce you––do you have any water?” Hyunwoo asked instead of whatever he was going with before. Yes, you can introduce me, Hyungwon nearly said. 

“I don’t think we have enough, actually,” he lied instead. 

“Let me get you some, come with me.”

And Hyungwon considered this to be a very important, very crucial part of Son Hyunwoo’s awkward, straightforward charm. I really want to show you off to Hoseok, my boyfriend, but that’s a bit weird, I mean, even _I_ realise that, so I will make up an excuse in hopes that you stay around for longer, and then hopefully you will accept the invitation to tap my ass – or Hoseok’s, if you happened to take a liking in him too – is what Hyungwon assumed was going through Hyunwoo’s head at that very moment.

Trust him, he does that all the time. Tries to get into people’s heads, that is.

“Hey, this is Hyungwon,” Hyunwoo said casually, as casual as his eye-contact-avoiding scurrying for an extra towel and a search for a water bottle in the sports bag could be, and Hoseok, comfortably settled on the towel in his bright red and orange trunks, smiled up at Hyungwon as if he never witnessed a man more pleasant than him.

“Hi, I’m Hoseok,” he extended his hand, which Hyungwon took after painfully detaching his own from its default place in front of his chest, and shook it with enough enthusiasm to send the aftermath straight to Hyungwon’s shoulder joints. 

“Nice to meet you. Ah, thank you,” Hyungwon accepted a bottle from Hyunwoo and drank straight away, relieved to finally have a good enough reason to look away from Hoseok’s thick, veiny, bulging arms, and thick, veiny, bulging pecs, and thick – veiny? – bulging thighs. 

At that moment, there wasn’t a man more beautiful than Lee Hoseok. There wasn’t any other man that could woo (not Hyun) Hyungwon with a smile brighter than the sun itself and eyes sparklier than a jar of crown jewels. His bleached hair was messy with drying salt water and endless hands running through it. His sculpted stomach was curled into itself and falling out in firm, muscly rolls (anatomically impossible), and his palms were rough and hard, calloused from what must have been years of intense gym training. 

There was a pack of protein bars scattered at his side, and Hyungwon wondered how big the boys’ appetite was _combined_.

“Did you enjoy it?” Hoseok asked. His feet were bouncing, in nervousness or excitement Hyungwon had yet to learn, and the bracelet beads around his firm veiny ankle were clacking in tune. 

“Yeah,” Hyungwon smiled wider, because at that very moment he knew. Hyunwoo held his hand after his boyfriend’s persuasion, and he had no doubt both of their sparkly little eyes laid on him for a reason. “Though I’m yet to make sure all my parts are in place.”

Hoseok laughed then, melodic and clear-cut, mouth turning into an ‘o’ and eyes crinkling separately from it. Hyunwoo silently chuckled around a bottle of water.

“You look in one-piece,” Hoseok replied brightly.

Hyungwon grew awkward with praise – and laughter he had always considered the highest form of praise – and to avoid giving everything away, he turned to look for his friends. Who in turn were staring back at him from their place further back. Kihyun squinted at him suspiciously, or maybe threateningly. Changkyun widened his eyes a little to indicate… something? Something very important, and raised his eyebrows in a demonstrative gesture. 

Without sparing them another glance, Hyungwon turned back to Hyunwoo and Hoseok and plopped himself on the ground. “How are you enjoying the vacation?”

And the rest is history, he would like to say, except it wasn’t, because that night they all gathered on the beach around a bonfire, so the poor postgrads could bond over their poor life choices, and it wasn’t until next morning, just twenty four hours before Hyungwon found himself back in his hotel room as a floating head and no corporeal support, that he disposed of all his negative disposition about the whole _Hyunwoo ♡ Hoseok_ ordeal. 

Because, you see, they wanted to try something different.

And not different as in, they’ve never done it before. Different as in, they wanted to be pleased in a way both of them wanted at the same time. Stupid tautology, but it made sense once Hoseok expanded on his casual _’yeah Hyunwoo and I are great sorry if it seems I’m talking about our relationship too much you only asked how we met but actually we were so shy even after the fifth date that we couldn’t take it to the bedroom for another few dates I’m sorry do tell me if this is TMI no okay I just (he giggled then) assumed he assumed about me but then the next time we met was at the Halloween party and I was wearing this obscene bunny costume and there was this tail (he giggled again) and Hyunwoo was like I love your outfit and he was dressed su-u-u-uper slutty I was like oh my god he owns a glittery body lotion and then I was like okay time to take it forward but then all this time he was on the same page as me and we finally made it official the next day after Halloween I actually don’t like Halloween much because everyone in the student village always dresses as Scream and spooks everyone in the streets so I find it a bit ironic that we did it I mean got together (giggled with his whole body) on Halloween but at least now I like it a bit more._

What Hoseok wanted to say with his eloquent soliloquy was, Hyunwoo fucked me in the bathroom at the party house, and then when we got back to his place I fucked him, and I was just wondering if it’s true you have a muscle kink? My friend Matthew told me.

And Hyungwon said, you’re a really beautiful couple. And all this time Hyunwoo was leaning back on his chair, leg bent and left ankle on his right knee, hands on the back of his head and brilliant, clean armpits on display, and his occasional silent chuckles looked more like I’m Having A Good Day And I Feel Handsome grins, and Hyungwon was very happy for him.

The only thing he was waiting for now was, invitation. 

Be it any other day, Hyungwon would get to his feet and be clear and straightforward, get it out of the way, move past the unpleasant awkwardness and just _get on with it_. But in this situation he was the weaker link (ha-ha), he was one against two, he was a lettuce in the burger consumers could simply pick out and leave on the plate if they didn’t fancy it, and he was in no position to ask an established couple if they were down for a fuck. Which they were. But he couldn’t impose it. 

“Okay, hold on, so you guys went to the beach last night, but who did you kiss first?” Kihyun pulls out a bag of crisps out of nowhere and starts loudly crunching, waiting for Hyungwon to commence his intriguing narrative. 

The smell of salt and onion fills the air. In Hyungwon’s nostrils is the stale scent of sweat and cum from last night. He is so hungry but he doesn’t have the strength to even lift a finger and order room service. 

“Hoseok,” he says, rubbing his face in hopes of clearing the air bubble around him a little. His hands whiff vaguely of dick. 

“OMG,” Kihyun says _without_ expanding the abbreviation. His cheeks wobble as his chewing gets more enthusiastic. 

So, maybe, Hoseok and Hyunwoo wanted to speed up the events a little. Not even twenty four hours after having a conversation for the first time, Hyungwon had mental bookmarks in his _Hyunwoo ♡ Hoseok_ folder for: 1) Awkward interrupted descriptions of how Hyunwoo’s hand feel somewhere around Hoseok’s body; 2) Exactly how many times Hoseok’s ass jiggles when Hyunwoo slaps it through the trunks; and 3) Very elaborative, intimate compliments on the length of Hyungwon’s fingers, totally platonic for an outsider but very, very fire-igniting somewhere in Hyungwon’s loins in their yet unspoken context.

Which was only made explicit when Hyunwoo caught Hyungwon in the buffet filling his plate for dinner and asked him to come for a walk on the beach with them. It was nice and quiet, deserted at the late hour, sand almost blue in the night, water sparkling in the moonlight and many-many stars above them. Hyungwon fit himself between them, wanted a little attention for his character, but a very excited, almost exhilarated Hoseok grabbed his hand and wrapped it around his bicep. Very big, rock-hard bicep.

So Hyungwon reached for Hyunwoo’s arm too and secured his second hand around his firm, thick muscle. 

And they walked along the beach, chatting and laughing the night away, and when they stopped where it seemed the Moon was right above them, and the reflection on the water was rippling on the palm of their hands, Hyungwon said, _thank you for the date_ , and Hoseok stood in front of him and smiled at him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

Hoseok took both of his hands in his and exhibited every sign that he wanted to kiss him. Hyungwon responded to each one of them, only briefly wondering where Hyunwoo would fit himself to feel included before Hoseok reached up and kissed him. 

Hyungwon immediately figured Hoseok was the gentle type. Their lips slotted together, slow pecks growing into savouring touches, modestly flowing into a new kiss. Hoseok breathed loudly through his nose, his eyelashes fluttered and his fingers squeezed Hyungwon’s nervously, or maybe impatiently. 

It was only after a few deep breaths that they added pressure to the kiss, dampened lips sliding against each other comfortably, kissing with intention.

Then Hoseok backed out. “Hyunwoo, you’re being awkward.”

Hyungwon smiled, feeling the other guy’s presence behind him. His feet ruffled the sand but he waited patiently for his turn. Could it be that he was the good boy out of the two of them? The one that listened well to every word without barking back?

Hyungwon’s stomach twisted. 

He turned around and threw his arms on Hyunwoo’s shoulders, happy to take initiative and bump into the kiss first. Hyunwoo replied with no hesitation. He kissed faster, sensual but not as tender as Hoseok, he desired depth, he wanted to feel Hyungwon’s lips in all their plumpness, and Hyungwon didn’t see any reason not to adapt to it from the start. 

Hyunwoo’s hands were on his waist, resting gently at first, and then they squeezed when Hyungwon sucked on his bottom lip, and then Hoseok’s fingers joined. Okay. He was snug between them now. What was his next move going to be?

His next move was kissing Hoseok again. Hyunwoo’s lips found their place on the round bone on his nape, on the crook of his neck and the little expanse of a shoulder his t-shirt revealed. Hoseok thumbed his hip bones, and Hyungwon only thought it appropriate to spread his fingers over Hoseok’s stomach. His ripped, solid, chocolate-shaped stomach. 

“You’re built like a dream.”

Surprisingly, it wasn’t Hyungwon who whispered the sultry praise in the surge of abs-piration. It was Hoseok who breathed hotly into his mouth, licking over his lips after giving Hyungwon’s face a suggestive look-over. 

Perhaps Hyungwon misunderstood. But, he was getting a little too bothered to be considered appropriate for the public (not that it has ever been considered appropriate), and all he could do was reply to another kiss and call it the end of him.

“Thank you for liking me,” he mumbled. 

In unison, Hyunwoo and Hoseok exhaled little chuckles into his skin, Hyunwoo soothing his reaction with a kiss on his neck, Hoseok tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Of course,” he smiled. “Hotel room?”

“Finally,” Hyungwon almost moaned, and then they all turned around and scurried back to the hotel, Hyungwon practically hanging between the two by their beefy arms. 

“So, here we are, at the events of last night. We came back to the hotel but I was like, shit, I’m not of the first freshness, I can’t just embarrass myself like that, but Hoseok said, meet us at ours in half an hour? Room 603, and I thought, thank god, so I ran here, annoyed you for a while, and ran back out. Can you even imagine how nervous I was? I swear my heart was pounding like I just sprinted across this entire beach while a murderer was chasing me, but then Hoseok opened the door, their entire room smelled like shower gel – really nice one, by the way, and I was coming to all these realisations, like, maybe I should’ve brought my toothbrush, or sprayed some perfume, or taken a whole pack of condoms instead of just two, I almost started to think it was a joke, I mean, wouldn’t you?” Hyungwon seriously pleads Kihyun in the eyes.

“Not really. I know I’m hot,” Kihyun replies, absently reading the contents on the back of the bag of crisps.

“Okay, but this is me, and this is Son Hyunwoo, like, I’m usually okay with The Talk, you know, boundaries, et cetera, but I felt so awkward just standing there, and it was quite dark as well, just the light from the toilet and no lamps on in the bedroom, and, oh, did I tell you they were both wearing tees and shorts? So, I came in, stood in front of the bed, not really knowing what to do because it’s a two against a single old me kind of game, and you saw how awkward Hyunwoo got when he had to do something serious? So I thought, okay, Hoseok, you’re my lifebuoy, but no?”

Hyungwon thought he held himself together rather well, but it was obvious his heart was pounding. He wasn’t sure how to move on to the part where he has his dick is someone’s ass without making it seem like it was the _only_ thing he came there for, but Hyunwoo pulled him in and eased him into a greeting kiss, softer than the one on the beach, comforting, assuring Hyungwon that Hyunwoo knew exactly what to do. 

He heard some fumbling behind him – Hoseok digging stuff out from their bag by the nightstand, hopefully condoms, hopefully also lube, maybe, and only in Hyungwon’s darkest dreams, something much more interesting.

“Don’t be afraid to go with the flow, okay?” Hyunwoo muttered, and Hyungwon couldn’t believe how serious, determined his face was. No awkward crinkles in the corners of his eyes, no bunny teeth peeking between his lips, and instead his irises glimmered with want and clarity of a man fully aware of the effect he had on a single old Hyungwon. “Hoseok wants you to fuck him first.” Hyungwon’s fingers creeped underneath Hyunwoo’s tee and started lightly caressing his stomach – each abdominal muscle tight and lean and shrinking under Hyungwon’s touch, and then he let his other hand trace the perfect curve of Hyunwoo’s waist. 

“But you can sit back and watch for a little while to get familiar,” Hyunwoo continued. “Hoseok likes it a little rough. And I must warn you,” Hyunwoo leaned in to exhale the next words right into Hyungwon’s ear, “he is insatiable.”

He heard Hoseok giggle from his place beside the bed. “Don’t be put off by that. If you get tired, I can do all the work myself.”

Convincing. There is no way to define what _insatiable_ really means for a buff man. It could be riding dick for an hour with no break, in which case Hyungwon didn’t really have a problem with durability, or it could be riding dick for an hour with several breaks to orgasm repeatedly, in which case Hyungwon didn’t think he can handle over two. He is an old man, give it another few years and he is entering his thirties. 

“I’m good with anything,” he replied. “I definitely don’t mind watching a little foreplay.”

Hyunwoo kissed his cheek then, a little out of place in their current state of mind but nice nonetheless, and rubbed comforting circles on the back of Hyungwon’s rib cage with his thumbs. “Do you have any preferences?” Hyunwoo asked softly.

His bedroom voice could not be compared to his casual voice. There was no crustiness in it, no ridiculous warmth and fluctuating tones. Hyunwoo spoke like he wanted to lull, and be it any other circumstance, any other words Hyunwoo was whispering so sensually into his ear, Hyungwon would have dozed off. But he was getting really nicely hard just by looking at how beautiful Son Hyunwoo looked all for him, and he doubted he could sleep at all ever again.

“Just,” he pressed the palm of his right hand into Hyunwoo’s lower abdomen, feeling it tense under his touch, “don’t toss me around.”

Hyunwoo smiled then, the familiar crinkles back on his face. “You got it.”

Slowly, Hyungwon backed out of the embrace. Took the remaining steps towards the bed. His mind was getting hazy with want then, his stomach twisted and bounced and somersaulted in excitement, the anticipation of having his hands, mouth, tongue, dick, any other body part of their preference, anywhere on them, in them, and all over them.

And he could see, sense and smell how wanted _he_ was in this room as well. 

He gracefully sat down on the edge of the bed and patted his knees, looking at Hoseok. “Come here.” 

Hoseok, like a good boy, readily did as he was told. “Sure I won’t be too heavy?” he asked – concerned, not teasing – with one knee hiked on the bed next to Hyungwon’s hip.

“I’ll be okay,” Hyungwon assured, and even though it did almost cut off the blood supply to his legs when Hoseok climbed onto his lap and gripped Hyungwon’s shoulders, none of it mattered when he came face-to-face with Hoseok’s chest.

And by this he meant huge boobs. Some serious honkers. The meme goes on.

Like a mannerly man he was, he kissed Hoseok first, and only once they were lost in the kiss (to the point they paid no attention to Hyunwoo plopping next to Hyungwon and intently observing their lip interaction), did Hyungwon let his hands rest on Hoseok’s hips. Sneak under his shirt. Slide along the – _god_ , oh _god_ , how prominent they were – abs, feeling them flex, growing even firmer, stronger. Hyungwon touched the gill-like muscles on the side of his ribs, and when he felt the massive pecs _loom_ above his hands, he broke the kiss.

“Take it off,” he said softly. Hoseok quickly, aggressively quickly, tossed the tee over his head.

And now he sat before Hyungwon in nothing but his shorts (the outline of his hardening dick was everything to go by to guess he discarded the idea of underwear), open and so curiously _pliant_ just for Hyungwon, spine only slightly curled to be able to look Hyungwon in the eyes, his stomach falling out in firm rolls. 

Hyungwon had never seen a man more godly, save for Hoseok’s very boyfriend. He was a Michelangelo’s David but thicker. A walking masterpiece, and nothing short of a masterpiece. Hyungwon’s breathing got heavier as he traced Hoseok’s torso up and down, from his neck and bulging shoulders to his thick thighs spread over Hyungwon’s own. With his hands he clutched Hoseok around the rib cage and with his thumbs pressed on the pert pink nipple buds.

Hyungwon has seen a lot of boobs in his life, and a lot of nipples consequently, but it is with a pure heart that he announces that Hoseok has the prettiest fucking nipples a man has ever had the fortune to bear.

Without hesitation, he kissed Hoseok’s middle. His skin was soft, smelled like rose milk and tasted clean, and the scatter of rare acne over his breast bone did nothing but make him all the more attractive. This man works out to the last sweat, and Hyungwon could tell because when he carefully pried the lower right pec with his teeth, it didn't give in.

When Hoseok’s hands caged his head, and it can only be called caging with how the thick arms obscured his vision from both sides, Hyungwon started littering kisses all over Hoseok’s chest. Indulging himself in worship, appreciating the forces that made the concept of weight training possible for men like Hoseok to enjoy. And then he wrapped his lips around one of his nipples and suckled as if it were a sports cap. 

In retrospect, this was all he really needed in life. A pretty beefy boy on his lap and a nice big boob in his mouth. He moaned first, bodily functions weakened by the presence of the said nice big boob in his mouth, and then Hoseok moaned after, squishing Hyungwon’s face harder into his body, and then he heard Hyunwoo exhaling too.

The sound of the bed shifting and clothes rustling indicated that Hyunwoo was going to take off his clothes and jerk off in peace, but, first of all, Hyungwon was not going to take _that_ long to suck on a titty, and second of all, no.

He blindly put a hand on Hyunwoo’s hands around the waistband of his shorts, stopping him in his actions. “Don’t do it,” Hyungwon said. Hyunwoo listened, to Hyungwon’s greatest delight. 

And with now two good boys around him, he could put his hands on Hoseok’s round, plump ass and knead it a little, warm up his fingers as his tongue teased and flickered Hoseok’s nipples, and Hoseok was but a joyful mass of low hums and heavy hips timidly trying to grind into Hyungwon, which Hyungwon neither punished nor encouraged by further digging his fingers into tight flesh of his butt. 

For that moment only, he felt in control. And only in that moment, and not any other moment after it, because when Hoseok forcefully grabbed him under his jaw and whispered, “I want you,” Hyungwon realised he was not, in fact, dealing with a pair of good boys. 

He could only muster an ‘okay’ and let Hoseok hop off his lap, and what he expected to do was climb onto the bed between Hoseok’s legs and do what he was meant to do in logical order, but instead found Hyunwoo climb on top of him with lightning speed, already discarding his shirt and practically strapping Hyungwon to the edge of the bed.

Hoseok, the sneaky devil, was already kneeling behind him, hands on his shoulders, lips brushing the shell of his ear. “It seems like NuNu wants you to play with his tits too.” He followed up his words with a kiss on his ear, and Hyungwon won’t lie – he was lost, suddenly stripped of control and the honour to order exactly when to take off pieces of clothing, but he remembered what Hyunwoo told him just before they started, and decided to go with the flow.

Hyungwon started to realise that maybe having two wild beefy boys around him who willingly gave him undivided attention, was better than having only one and indifferent.

He explored Hyunwoo with the same fascination. His torso was longer but leaner, firm but less sculpted, prominent abs and heavy tits but muscles rather soft all around, waist curving naturally with how broad his shoulders were. And his nipples? They were perfect too. Brown and small compared to the whole _grasp_ of his body, and his clavicles were long and curved and biteable, and there was a trail of hair underneath his navel and a collection of zits on the sides of his arms. 

As Hyungwon’s lips connected with Hyunwoo’s tit, Hoseok’s lips attached to his neck, not as soft as they were in a kiss, not as dry, not as loving, and the next thing Hyungwon knew, there were teeth on his jugular and a tongue licking between the bites.

“So, that’s how you got it all?” Kihyun asks, gesturing in the area of his neck.

The bruises sting. Hyungwon raises his tortured droopy eyes. “Oh, we haven’t gotten to the part yet,” he says, voice lifeless.

Hoseok’s teeth were blunt and so they were eating fervently into his neck, and Hyungwon couldn’t help but _ai!_ quietly around Hyunwoo’s nipple and tightly grip his buttocks. He was known to bruise easily, so thin the skin around his thin body that it was way too easy to pinch it, and no doubt Hoseok had caught up on that. 

Because he left another bite, and another, and Hyunwoo’s fingers carding through his long hair at the back of his head were barely soothing. Hyungwon thought, alright, it’s the one kink he could take. He was being marked up for being beautiful. There couldn’t be any cons to that. 

But then Hoseok grinded his hips against his lower back, moaning into his skin, scratching his sides, acting bothered and aroused and _impatient_. Hyungwon had to wish Hyunwoo’s titties farewell. 

They seemed to have hopped on the same wave, shifting around with the same intention. Hyunwoo got off his lap, reached for the lube and climbed onto the bed behind Hoseok, meanwhile Hoseok plastered himself on the mattress and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his shorts. Hyungwon barely managed to get on his feet to process what was going on.

“Wait, wait,” he said, bending to lay his hand on Hoseok’s belly. “Let me take it off.”

Hoseok let him, but in his eyes was flame and temper. No matter how hard Hyungwon tried to slow down, Hoseok and Hyunwoo only wanted to speed up the foreplay. And he took them for sensual lovers, he bitterly thought then. 

But he briefly took control, which, for future reference, continued to happen only briefly, and slid the shorts off Hoseok’s legs, and what appeared before him was a sight of no simple erotic novels. With his legs spread, Hoseok’s thighs weren’t just thick. Hyungwon would need to grow an extra pair of hands to be able to grasp them whole, and if he ever dared to cover it in hickeys… well, it would take a very long time.

However, what had really stricken Hyungwon both speechless and motionless, was how open and ready Hoseok was for him. Legs pulled apart, pretty and hard cock lying flat and proud on his stomach, round pudges of his butt cheeks peeking under his thighs and squishing against the mattress, and if Hyungwon was a man of sufficient strength, he would have pounced him immediately. 

And his heart swelled up harder than his dick when he noticed how clean and hairless Hoseok was throughout, that even his rock-solid calves were shining in the little light they had. 

“Wow,” Hyungwon couldn’t help but exhale, tracing Hoseok’s tense quads with his fingers. 

Hoseok groaned quietly, twisting his head to look at Hyunwoo. “Nu, he is taking ages.”

This had seemed to be some kind of cue (which Hyungwon took ages to catch on) because Hyunwoo scrambled off the bed again and started searching the bag. 

“Sit back for now, watch what Nu and I like doing,” Hoseok said, and as if on that same cue, Hyunwoo took out a long, purple, double-sided dildo, and that was pretty much it for Hyungwon.

“Uh,” he said eloquently. He was so stunned he couldn’t even process Hyunwoo hopping out of his shorts and kicking them off his ankles. Only when Hoseok made a move to sit up did Hyungwon lay a firm hand on his stomach again and woke up. “Wait, I wanna finger you.”

He must admit, he was acting on autopilot from that point on. 

Hoseok smacked his head against the bed. Hyungwon did a double take at such a reaction. “I’m well-stretched, let the dildo do the job,” Hoseok said – or whined, it was hard to tell with his voice falling so low – and Hyungwon did another take, and another.

Then he widened his wet glimmering eyes and scrunched his eyebrows. Bit on the inside of his bottom lip. “Give me the honours?” he pleaded, left hand kneading the inside of Hoseok’s thigh for good measure. 

Hyunwoo observed their interaction blankly, still with the massive dildo in one hand. Hoseok sighed. Hyungwon pressed on a soft spot. “Fine.”

He didn’t let Hoseok act out on his plan to scramble towards the headrest so Hyungwon could fit nicely and comfortably between his legs, as he immediately dropped on his knees and pulled Hoseok closer to the edge. Granted, the bed was only this tall, so Hyungwon could rest his elbows and hunch just enough to find his face in front of Hoseok’s – rather gorgeous – crotch.

He wouldn’t mind having his face eternally glued to that same very gorgeous crotch for eternity, eternally. 

Hyunwoo promptly tossed him a bottle of lube and then promptly took it back when Hyungwon quickly rubbed it between his hands. Hoseok threw his legs back without another word. Hyungwon wanted to wail in despair.

“You’re so pretty,” Hyungwon said to fill the sudden silence. Hoseok moaned but in frustration, capriciously bouncing his ass on the sheets. Hyungwon didn’t need to be told twice.

He circled his pucker and inserted one finger, contemplated how easily it went in while doing some detective work for his spot and wrapping the second hand around Hoseok’s cock, and then Hoseok moaned, and Hyunwoo moaned too, and Hyungwon internally squealed right after, watching Hyunwoo prepping himself on his hands and knees, two fingers in.

This is fantastic, he thought. The one thing he ever wanted to get out of this trip was to have Son Hyunwoo sit on his face (in his faraway dreams, of course), and although the reality he had found himself in was an incomparable amount better, he couldn’t help a pang of resentment. About Hyunwoo wanting to do all the work himself. Sure, his fingers were thicker than Hyungwon’s, he must give him that, but wouldn’t the fact that Hoseok was going––

“Sh–crap! Harder, right there, okay?”

––attract Hyunwoo just a little? 

Hyungwon sucked a line of hickeys into Hoseok’s thigh, though he doubted the guy could even feel him beneath the layer of pure muscle. Those thighs were good for squashing heads between them. Shit, they could easily squash Hyungwon’s head between them. Fuck, if that didn’t go on the list of his future priorities.

But first, he pulled out and shoved three fingers back in, hard, wet, his thin wormy phalanges disappearing behind the ring of muscle with a squelch. Hyungwon tried to multitask, he really did, he thumbed the head of Hoseok’s dick, worked his other hand quick, much quicker than he usually would were he _actually_ in control of the situation, and he received Hoseok’s treacly moans as a reward. 

Hyunwoo grunted airily beside them. 

“Stop, stop,” Hoseok then whined, knocking Hyungwon out of his working trance. “I don’t wanna come.”

Hyungwon thought, cool, and left Hoseok alone. Wiped his lubed hands on his t-shirt. Kneeled awkwardly in front of the bed, folding his legs under his thighs. He was uncertain again. A lettuce leaf between two thick, juicy patties. Anyone could pick it out if they wanted. And he just put his best fingering effort to avoid such a thing happening.

“Hyungwonnie, take the armchair, if you want,” Hoseok panted, rushing back into a sitting position and moving towards the centre of the bed.

So Hyungwonnie did as he was told and sat in the armchair by the wall opposite the bed. Which was too far for him to feel like a participant, so he pushed it closer to the bed. And while he was doing all his useless machinations, Hyunwoo and Hoseok sat opposite each other, legs spread and – fuck, Hyungwon’s insides wringed so hard he could come with just one touch – perfect holes on display, a purple dildo in Hyunwoo’s hand.

This was how they entertained themselves when there was no one around to fuck them both.

He was so tight in his shorts it hurt. 

“NuNu, I think he’s about to lose his mind,” Hoseok whimpered, and his expression was that of a martyr who just made a deal with the Devil. He was desperate, and yet he was sympathetic with Hyungwon’s struggles, and he was also sympathetic with Hyungwon’s admiration. His admiration for the way Hyunwoo led one end of the dildo inside himself, and how his legs spread even more, revealing the web of dark hair, and how the dildo slipped in so easily, so familiarly, curling nicely and snugly inside him. 

Hoseok shuffled closer. Grabbed the other end of the dildo and copied everything Hyunwoo had done, and then they both let go of it, hands outstretched behind them, bulging abdominals on display, legs intertwining, arms tense like Hyungwon’s arms could never even dream of doing, , and they both impaled themselves on the toy.

Rolling their hips forward, their asses almost touching, but it was the purple fucking phallos between them that connected them, that moulded perfectly inside them, that glistened with slick on every retreating move and that disappeared with an obscene, slurping sound with every grind. 

That kind of did it for Hyungwon.

“Like, they were fornicating right in front of me. And have you noticed, Hyunwoo is quite tanned and soft, like a caramel éclair, and Hoseok is pale and very, very jacked, sort of like a meringue, so just,” Hyungwon raises his hands and mimics holding a ball in each, and then collides them and separates, collides and separates. Kihyun blinks at him, unimpressed. “Man, I came right there. I thought I was done for, I touched myself once – once! – and that’s it––”

“For the night?” Kihyun exclaims. 

Hyungwon squints at him. “Are you even listening to me? I’m going in chronological order.”

“So, hold on, they just continued the,” Kihyun’s fingers vaguely dance in the air, “bottom couple’s thing even after you came?”

Hyungwon’s eyes widen convincingly as he nods. “Tell you more, they even changed the position. Both on hands and knees.”

Kihyun’s jaw drops.

“Which is where I was going with, they were straight up riding it out, but their butts were _touching_ – no, smacking against each other. I never got hard almost immediately after so quickly in my life.”

Kihyun moulds his expression back into that of a judging, pensive frown. “Well, that’s a lie, because I clearly remember you getting it up again even after you twisted your ankle on a bunch of weed roots in your neighbour’s greenhouse where we sneaked to to steal some actual weed and got on in the surge of our criminal adrenaline––”

“I was a different man back then, Kihyun,” Hyungwon calmly says. 

“Okay, then what happened?” Kihyun lightly bounces in the armchair. 

“Crap, Hyunwoo, he is hard again,” Hoseok moaned, his head hung low and peeking at Hyungwon through the space between his bent arm and torso. 

Hyungwon didn’t know what else he could do, really. Lightly fiddling with his balls (still trapped under the waistband), he watched as Hyunwoo jerked himself off at furious speed, and he came all over the hotel sheets, he arched and curled, the muscles on his broad back bulging and bubbling. 

He slid off the dildo with a horribly slick sound, leaving the gooder part inside Hoseok. Which Hoseok then grabbed. Pushed further. Continued fucking himself while Hyunwoo took a minute to recover. 

Hyungwon decided it enough. 

He got up from the armchair. “Okay, baby, that’s it,” he rasped, approaching Hoseok and laying a hand on his lower back. Hoseok whined and tightened his grip around the dildo. Hyungwon dug his fingertips into the ass cheek closest to him and bent down to whisper, “I’m gonna make you feel good instead, okay?”

For that brief moment, he thought he totally regained his control of the situation. Hoseok nodded pitifully, allowed Hyungwon to pull out the (horribly wet) dildo and inconspicuously hide it as far as possible. For a second he thought he would be fine in just his tee, but Hoseok plopped onto his back and hooked his ankles behind Hyungwon’s knees, making him fall on top of him, and made quick work of Hyungwon’s ruined shorts and a very ruined shirt. 

“Freaking––off,” Hoseok groaned, and then there Hyungwon was, a naked wooden stick for a beef skewer. 

Oh, he’ll skewer them alright.

And he would have climbed onto the bed with the same arrogant mindset and hoped that Hyunwoo and Hoseok were already too crazed with sex to pay attention to his stingy physique, but that wasn’t what he should have been worried about. 

Hyunwoo passed Hoseok lube and condom – Hoseok – and Hoseok grabbed him around the base, and Hoseok huffed at him in the most aggressively polite manner, and Hoseok, “Come on, tall, slim and gorgeous,” at Hyungwon’s lost form, and Hoseok pulled him in by the hair to kiss deeply.

Hyungwon managed to at least take reigns of his own dick and guided himself inside, and from then on, everything mixed into one thick, grainy porridge of moments.

He fucked Hoseok exactly how long Hoseok needed to get fucked to release, which wasn’t long at all, and with a heart-wrenching sob that came with his orgasm, a beastly growl found its way out of his system, and with it came another surge of power.

Strength.

Strength that would’ve been cue to surrender for someone of Hyunwoo’s built and cue to submit for someone like actual Hyunwoo, but for someone like Hyungwon, it was a brain-fucking rollercoaster, a dizzying glitch, and the next thing he knew, Hoseok was on top, Hyungwon’s dick still inside, and through desperate whimpers he pumped himself to hardness again. 

Hyungwon was everything-struck – lovestruck at the vision of Hoseok’s tits bouncing with every lift of his hips; painstruck at the weight of those rapidly moving hips and firm nails scratching down his bony chest; and he was starstruck, because Hoseok moved like a fucking lightning, and Hyungwon laid flat on his back and was seeing _stars_ , and he was _tired_. 

Hyunwoo dropped next to him, utterly amused, lovingly squishing Hyungwon’s forearm as Hyungwon idly slapped Hoseok’s ass cheeks to keep himself grounded, and he huffed an airy chuckled.

“I guess I should’ve phrased it differently,” Hyunwoo exhaled. “When I said he likes it rough, I didn’t mean it to himself.”

Hyungwon was moments from wasting away, and yet it took him this one second of Hyunwoo opening his mouth to see the light at the end of the tunnel. It wasn’t heaven he was seeing from a second impending orgasm, it wasn’t the glow of pleasure, though pleasure it definitely was, and so intense that it painted his vision in fireworks. It was the _en_ light _enment_ that blinked cheerfully before his eyes, and then––

“I meant he will be rough with you.”

––it disappeared, a flickering lamp the bulb of which broke with a shriek.

And as he came, Hoseok was lying on top of him, sucking another bruise on his neck, breathing heavily but with potential to recover, which couldn’t be said as much about Hyungwon. Hyunwoo twisted himself to comfortably nibble on Hyungwon’s shoulder, and Hyungwon took those blissful seconds of calm like a traveller would gulp cold water in the desert.

Hoseok’s sweaty skin stuck to his. And this was all he could perceive before the other guy lifted himself off and collapsed next to him. 

“Sorry for this one,” Hoseok said, stroking the side of Hyungwon’s neck. “I’ll be softer.” 

“Oh, I’m okay,” Hyungwon said, though the lacklustre tone of his voice told he was everything but. “Go ahead, I’m good.”

Was he?

He didn’t have time to contemplate when Hyunwoo took over and repeated the whole procedure again. That is, get him hard, compliment his stomach, kiss him (in that order), and put a new condom and grab Hyungwon under the armpits to help him get up.

“Fuck me, and I’ll fuck Hoseok against the headrest,” Hyunwoo said, and while Hyungwon scrunched and stretched his face to process that, “Wow, he still has energy to go again?” Hyunwoo positioned himself on his hands and knees, and this was Hyungwon’s last ray of hope. 

He wasn’t done when he was _done_. He clutched Hyunwoo around the waist and planted him on himself, they moved in unison, Hyunwoo’s back against his chest and butt slapping against his thighs, and then it was Hoseok’s face against the wall, and Hyunwoo was in him, and Hyungwon was in Hyunwoo, and he gave it his all, his most _beastly_ , his sexiest self, his harshest nips on Hyunwoo’s neck and gnawing fingers on his hips, and this was his definition of done.

Until it was crossed out with ten sharpies, ripped apart and thrown in the trash.

Then there was a whirlwind.

“Okay, okay, hold on, you keep changing the narrative,” Kihyun interrupts. “You were lost in the beginning, then you found yourself again, then you had an identity crisis, then it was a porridge, then it was a whirlwind,” Kihyun lists, bending one finger to every point he makes. “When did you actually stop understanding what was going on?”

Hyungwon clears his throat and intertwines his fingers over one knee. “Right about when we changed positions for the fifth time.”

Hyungwon was plunked back onto the bed, all air was knocked out of his lungs, and Hoseok saddled his thighs again, a wickedly excited smile on his face. 

“Hoseok, Hoseok, Hoseok,” Hyungwon pleaded, exhausted, out of breath, most muscles in his body atrophied with exertion. If he was going to die, he was going to die naked, bruised, sweaty and with a dick so overstimulated it probably lost all its nerve ending. “I had one rule, the one rule, only one,” Hyungwon panted as Hoseok toyed with his balls and licked over the scratches on his chest. “No tossing me, it’s the only rule I had, baby, no tossing me around, baby, please.”

Hoseok sat up and slumped then, pout growing perpetually bigger. “One last time, please?” he asked cutely. “Hyunwoo can sit on your face instead.” Hyungwon exhaled with a sort of shriek in the back of his throat and looked up at the ceiling. His vision was hazy. He has been trying to achieve his fourth orgasm for the last half an hour, edging himself in favour of the other two whose recharging period took a miserable minute, whereas Hyungwon was a moan away from never coming ever again. 

Maybe he was exaggerating. Maybe it was just the exhaustion speaking, and maybe if he were just a little more healthy, worked out, took his vitamins, didn’t smoke, didn’t drink, didn’t snack, didn’t masturbate, didn’t have a hundred one night stands a year with the inability to convince himself he was enough for a long-term relationship after his last one ended in a blight, didn’t have constant existential crises with one dick in his mouth and the other bouncing so hard it hit his stomach, he would have gone for another round or two.

But here he was. 

Panting for his dear life. Seeing not stars, not fireworks, but countless soot sprites from _Spirited Away_. His body was tingling with pleasure and ache and heat and cold. His lashes were sticky, and his lashes never get sticky.

They must have fucked at least ten times.

Conclusion? 10/10 recommend for a Buffer Version Of Hyungwon in some parallel universe. 

This current Hyungwon needed a good night’s sleep and many gentle kisses on the crown of his head. And he never wants kisses on the crown of his head. 

“So I woke up alone, as you can imagine. Hoseok left a note saying they waited for an hour for me to wake up but I was too stubborn being unconscious, so I figure they’re still surfing,” Hyungwon finishes his story, sipping on a kindly prepared cup of coffee. 

Kihyun mixes his own cappuccino with a spoon. “Mm,” he hums pensively.”

Hyungwon absently looks at nothing in particular. “I am a changed man now, Kihyun.” Then he raises his suddenly all too conscious eyes and stops Kihyun mid-gulp with a piercing gaze. “I can never go back to well-behaved bottoms ever again.” 

Kihyun delicately gags on the tiny sip of his coffee and then calmly swallows it like nothing happened. “What now?” he asks the next logical question.

Hyungwon sighs. Looks out of the window through closed curtains. “Go back to being a skewer stick without a meat to skewer.”

Then the screen of his phone lights up. It’s a message from Hyunwoo. “Never mind,” Hyungwon says. 

Boys that eat well don’t take lettuce leaves out of their burgers, is the one thing he learns over the course of the trip.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed and thank u for reading!! i'll be nasty n ask that one feedback equals a,, muscle for hyungwon to appreciate :3
> 
> im on twt @chaeleggiewon or leave something here [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/impuppykyun)  
> 


End file.
